Un perro en la habitación
by Loops Magpe
Summary: En un pueblo lejano, el grupo incompleto es contratado para hacer lo que mejor saben. Con un nuevo trabajo, se topan con algo más allá de su experiencia: el rastro de un pasado oculto y una maldición. Oneshot escrito para la actividad de "El amanecer de los youkais" del foro "¡Siéntate!"


_**DISCLAIMER: El manga/anime "Inuyasha" le pertenece enteramente a Rumiko Takahashi y sólo ella puede lucrar con su creación. También, este oneshot fue escrito para la actividad de "El amanecer de los youkais" del foro "¡Siéntate!".**_

* * *

 **UN PERRO EN LA HABITACIÓN**

Los pueblos grandes —esos que se levantaban al lado de los palacios— eran muy diferentes a las aldeas pequeñas y alejadas como la suya. A pesar de la aún existente amenaza de conflictos armados, ese lugar tenía gente caminando por las calles, niños corriendo, hombres encargados de los cultivos y otros más vendiendo y comprando.

Mientras Sango se encargaba de comprar los víveres necesarios para el viaje de regreso, ellos esperaban en un lugar donde un _hanyou_ y un _mononoke_ no llamaran la atención, como en el pueblo anterior, donde la gente estaba más acostumbrada a la presencia de soldados y samuráis en eternos conflictos. Con el agradable sol bajo sus cabezas calentándolos y los olores de vegetales, incienso y comida, Inuyasha se quejaba a su lado. Parecía como si hubiera esperado a que ambos se quedaran solos para comenzar con las quejas que calló la noche anterior.

—Todo fue una pérdida de tiempo —él dijo, entre resoplidos y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, donde Kirara descansaba—. Vinimos tan lejos para nada. Varios días desperdiciados.

—Teníamos que comprobarlo aunque no fuera cierto —Miroku se lo repetía como si él se tratara de un niño.

Por supuesto que fue decepcionante, pero al mismo tiempo les reconfortó saber que los rumores esparcidos sobre un _youkai_ que decía poseer una nueva _shikon no tama_ eran sólo un cuento, un engaño de esa criatura para asustar a la gente y obtener lo que deseara.

—Yo podía venir solo —el _hanyou_ confiaba plenamente es sus capacidades para encargarse de a un criatura habladora que fue derrotada con un sólo ataque en conjunto—. Sango debería estar molesta. Casi se acaban de casar.

Miroku sonrió levemente. Le daba gracia el que Inuyasha sacara eso al tema a la hora de señalarle sus faltas y errores, preocupándose también por su recién estatus de hombre casado.

—Para nosotros no hay problema —él estiró sus brazos, tratando de combatir el dolor de espalda causado por el largo viaje—. Además, ¿no se siente un poco como antes?

Inuyasha desvió la mirada, dándole preferencia a cualquier otra cosa antes que volver a verlo de frente. Aun así, el lado visible de su rostro era suficiente para darse cuenta de que había cambiando a su expresión habitual, la careta desanimada.

—No realmente —murmuró.

Miroku se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello. Aunque él y Sango presentían las mentiras del youkai, hicieron todo para convencer a Inuyasha de que los acompañara. Lo único que deseaban era distraerle por un momento de su pesadumbre. «Kagome» era la razón de todo: de las miradas tristes, las conversaciones secretas en voz baja, la insistencia por regresar a casa, y la pequeña esperanza que aún quedaba, esa que disminuía con el momento de duelo de cada tercer día.

En unos minutos Sango apareció, pero no sola. Venía acompañada de un hombre de baja estatura, con un rostro redondo y algunas cuantas arrugas. Charlaba de algo con tanta seriedad que la exterminadora sólo asentía. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente, el hombre les saludó con una reverencia.

—Él es Yasuhiro-san. Trabaja para el terrateniente —Sango lo presentó.

Inuyasha estaba lo suficientemente irritado como para fingir si quiera amabilidad hacia una persona que no conocía: —¿Qué quiere?

—Disculpen si los interrumpo en medio de su viaje —Yasuhiro se mostró avergonzado de repente. Era eso o le ponía muy incómodo la mirada molesta de un muchacho de apariencia peculiar.

Miroku tomó la palabra, intentando tranquilizar al hombre: —No se preocupe. ¿En qué podemos ayudarle?

Yasuhiro movió la cabeza.

—Ayer venía de regreso al pueblo y los vi luchando valientemente contra ese monstruo, así que el que me encuentre con ustedes nuevamente debe ser una señal.

—Quiere que nos encarguemos de un sitio anormal —Sango dijo, interviniendo en medio de las palabras que salían rápidamente de la boca de Yasuhiro, entre nervioso y apresurado. Él mismo se percató de su actitud inadecuada, por lo que se tomó unos segundos para respirar profundamente, ordenar sus ideas y continuar hablando.

—Más que anormal, podría decirse que está maldito —explicó—. Se trata de una mansión muy vieja que se encuentra lejos del pueblo. Nunca nos preocupamos por ella porque, aunque siempre se han escuchado rumores, jamás había causado problemas reales. Pero recientemente unas personas… unos niños, han comenzado a entrar en las noches, retándose entre ellos. Salen aterrados, gritando… Incluso uno de ellos se desmayó y no despertó hasta pasados tres días.

El hombre hizo otra pausa para secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de su kimono oscuro. Los temblores en su mano no pasaron desapercibidos por ninguno de los tres muchachos.

—La verdad es que nadie me ordenó que les pidiera ayuda, pero ninguna persona se ha preocupado para hacer algo al respecto además de ponerles prohibiciones a sus hijos. Incluso uno de los nietos del señor está en el grupo —Yasuhiro retomó la palabra. El nerviosismo fue sustituido por a una creciente decisión, por el deseo de actuar—. Alguien tiene que hacer algo antes de que ocurra una tragedia.

—Deberían ser capaces de controlar a esos mocosos.

— _Inuyasha_ —Sango le regañó. Ella no contaba con la misma paciencia que Miroku para soportar su actitud maleducada, menos hacia alguien que les necesitaba—. Vamos a partir al amanecer, así que realmente no perdemos nada con revisar. No olvides que esto es lo que siempre hacemos.

Él estaba cansado, molesto e impaciente. Sin embargo, la diferencia radicaba en que, a pensar de poner resistencia, al final terminaba por ceder a la corriente, para bien y para mal.

—Ya sé —Inuyasha chasqueó la lengua, estando al tanto de que Sango tenía la razón; después puso sus condiciones—: Pero sólo un día. Mañana nos vamos.

Sango y Miroku sonrieron con melancolía, todavía conmovidos por el empecinamiento de su amigo; mientras que el hombre sólo pudo suspirar, aliviado.

…

Yasuhiro no mintió cuando dijo que la mansión se encontraba lejos del pueblo. A Inuyasha le sorprendió que a esos chiquillos no les importara el subir una colina, atravesar un campo con altos pastizales y una zona pedregosa solamente por un estúpido juego.

En cuestión de una hora, el pequeño grupo se encontró frente a una enorme mansión que en algún momento de la historia debió tener sus días de gloria, lujos y belleza, aunque ahora sólo quedaban las ruinas del pasado. Las paredes de madera y los techos de cada construcción tenían agujeros de donde crecían enredaderas. La puerta de la entrada yacía tirada y podrida a sus pies, facilitándole el acceso a cualquiera con el suficiente valor o astucia para ignorar los rumores.

Los jardines eran un desastre, una mezcla de colores marrones por la tierra cuarteada por la falta de atención, el verde opaco de los árboles que sobrevivieron y crecieron torcidos, y el vibrante tono de las dispersas alfombras de las _flores del infierno_ , tan rojas como arañas sangrientas.

El piso también era frágil, por lo que tuvieron que caminar con cuidado para evitar un accidente. Sango iba al frente, con el _Hiraikotsu_ colgando en la espalda y Kirara en el hombro, preparadas para cualquier situación. Miroku caminaba detrás de ella, con su guía al lado izquierdo; mientras que al final se encontraba Inuyasha, estornudando a causa de las partículas de polvo que cubrían todas las superficies.

Comenzaron la inspección en el edificio principal, y no les sorprendió el encontrarlo con un estado parecido al del exterior, con incontables telarañas que se extendían por todas partes.

Yasuhiro comenzó a explicarles después de superar la fuerte impresión del inicio, cuando se dio cuánto realmente de que estaba dentro de los terrenos malditos, un sitio donde nadie sabía qué podría ocurrir.

—Este lugar le pertenecía a un hombre rico que diseñaba kimonos. Dicen que se hizo con su fortuna de repente y, un día, simplemente se fue, dejando todo atrás.

—Qué extraño —dijo Miroku, comenzando a formular pensamientos en su cabeza.

Ahí estaban las columnas cilíndricas, las pinturas en los biombos y las mamparas que servían para dividir la habitación, los muebles y las cortinas que seguramente se usaban cuando llegaba alguna visita femenina —en aquellos tiempos era de mala educación el ver el rostro de una mujer aristócrata—; pero no había una servidumbre ni un dueño que se encargara de evitar el deterioro.

Sango se detuvo para observar las telas colgadas en el salón. Aunque éstas se encontraban en mal estado, con seguridad deberían haber muchas más guardadas en cajones y muebles de la mansión, en los lugares donde se confeccionaban los kimonos.

—Aún hay cosas valiosas —ella dijo, sintiendo el tacto de la seda sucia en sus dedos—. Después de todo este tiempo, ¿porqué nadie se las llevaría?

El hombre respondió: —Son pocos los que se han atrevido a entrar. Los bandidos sólo salen corriendo y cuentan historias extrañas.

Una rata chilló, corriendo en dirección contraria a la de ellos. El alboroto causado por el crujir del piso era tan fuerte que, si existía alguien o algo viviendo ahí, seguramente ya estaba enterado de su presencia.

—¿Existe alguna razón para que esta mansión se encuentre así? —Miroku retomó la palabra. Siempre, cualquier dato era importante.

—Realmente no lo sé, han pasado unos cuatrocientos años —Yasuhiro respondió, intentando hacer memoria—. Sólo se dice que el hombre no era muy estimado, por eso construyó su mansión tan lejos del pueblo y tenía pocos sirvientes. Si no se hubiera ido, no sé qué podría haberle ocurrido.

—¿Por qué dice eso? —la curiosidad picó al monje.

—Antes de que eso ocurriera, una mujer desapareció. A decir verdad, creo que se decía que a otras personas les pasó lo mismo, pero era gente de baja cuna, así que a muchos no les preocupó —por alguna razón, Yasuhiro hizo un gesto avergonzado por esas palabras—. Pero Sei-sama estaba emparentada con el terrateniente.

Después de cruzar el salón, fueron por la entrada izquierda que les llevó hasta un pasillo. Al cabo de algunos pasos, el piso comenzó a presentar unas manchas marrones, primero pequeñas y dispersas, después mostraron formas entre lo abstracto y lo identificable. Salpicaduras, las huellas de unas sandalias… Pero la más impactante fue la de unos dedos imposiblemente largos, acompañada de arañazos en la madera, como si la persona hubiera tratado de cualquier forma el evitar ser alcanzada y arrojada contra esa pared, la que fue ensuciada casi por completo con las que alguna vez fueron sangre, carne y otras partes.

Ahora sólo eran marcas aferradas a la superficie.

La voz de Yasuhiro sonó distorsionada, pues se cubrió la boca con la manga de su traje. Varios siglos se habían encargado de eliminar los olores, pero no la apariencia desconcertante para aquellos que no estaban familiarizados a ver los desastres causados por la violencia.

—Cuando el hombre se fue —comenzó, tartamudeando—, la gente entró a la mansión y encontraron a todos los sirvientes muertos, y en una de las habitaciones estaba el cadáver de Sei-sama.

—Entonces, ¿cree que él los asesinó a todos?

—Es lo que se piensa. Al menos a Sei-sama. Se dice que se enamoró de ella y que estaba a punto de pedir su mano. Tal vez ella se negó…

—Así que él la raptó y después la asesinó —la exterminadora terminó, y el pequeño hombre asintió.

—¿Tú qué opinas, Inuyasha? —Miroku pidió la opinión de quien se había quedado callado. Si no fuera por los sonidos de sus pisadas, se podría pensar que se había ido.

—Pudo haberla matado, pero no a todos los sirvientes —él dijo, sin dejar de ver la escena de una masacre creada siglos atrás, entre curioso y asqueado—. No sin ayuda o alguna fuerza descomunal.

—A menos de que se encontrara poseído —Sango puso en palabras el pensamiento que los demás también debían tener en la cabeza. No sería raro si se trataba de eso. Cualquier persona que mostrara debilidad de mente y alma era un blanco fácil para diferentes tipos de criaturas.

Miroku sacó algunos _ofuda_ y los pegó en la pared como forma temporal para aplacar espíritus. Ninguno de ellos tenía grandes poderes de purificación, así que eso debía bastar por el momento.

Al terminar, volvió a dirigirse a Yasuhiro, tomando el papel de líder en esa misión: —Yasuhiro-san, ¿podría mostrarnos la habitación en la que encontraron a Sei-sama?

Aunque hubiera sentido en impulso de negarse, el hombre no lo hizo.

El grupo cruzó otros salones y cuartos unidos por corredores largos y estrechos, hasta que llegaron al último de los nexos, el más pequeño y que se encontraba casi oculto atrás de la cocina y la zona de los empleados. Sin embargo, la localización no les sorprendió tanto como lo fue lo complicado que resultaba su acceso.

En el pasillo que llevaba a la habitación había una gran puerta de madera y, detrás de ella, otras tres del tipo corredizo. Casi podían apostar que en cada una de las divisiones se habrían puesto guardias para custodiar su acceso. ¿Para qué necesitaban tanta seguridad?

La teoría del secuestro cobró más fuerza cuando Sango abrió la última de las puertas y se toparon con la habitación que mejor se había conservado en todos estos años. La persona que hubiera vivido ahí contó con una gran comodidad, a pesar del espacio reducido. Tenía muebles elegantes, hermosa ropa —curiosamente, había tanto masculina como femenina—, cojines empolvados y, detrás de una cortina, un mullido _tatami_. Aun así, no tenía ninguna ventana.

Era una celda muy bonita.

—Fue aquí —Inuyasha se adelantó a las estimaciones del pequeño hombre tembloroso.

Sus compañeros se acercaron para observar lo que él señalaba en una esquina: un _juunihitoe_ púrpura —uno de esos enormes y elegantes sobre-vestidos que aún usaban las princesas— con estampado florar en plata, pero arruinado por un desgarre y el inconfundible color de la sangre seca.

Miroku movió el kimono con ayuda de su _shakujou_ , descubriendo abajo una mancha más extensa en el piso.

—Fue apuñalada, pero no parece como si se hubiera defendido —Sango comentó, con la frente arrugada por la confusión. La salpicadura sólo mostraba que había chocado contra el piso. Era diferente a las anteriores, donde era fácil imaginar alguna especie de lucha—. ¿Estaría muy débil para hacerlo?

—Tal vez —Miroku dijo, con el rostro serio—. Deberíamos colocar más _ofuda_.

Mientras el monje hacía su trabajo, Inuyasha no podía dejar de ver la huella de una existencia que ya no estaba.

…

Yasuhiro se fue al comienzo del atardecer, después de que recordara sus responsabilidades en el castillo y se disculpara nuevamente. Nadie le reprochó el irse porque honestamente ninguno esperaba el que él se quedara hasta que ellos terminaran el trabajo. Lo que sí podían hacer era el reconocerle el haber durado tanto, a pesar de su naturaleza sumisa y fácilmente impresionable. Antes de irse, les recordó que tuvieran cuidado.

Mientras que los colores anaranjados se colaban por los huecos de las paredes podridas, decidieron regresar al salón principal y de esa forma comenzar a explorar el área derecha.

Inuyasha volvió a sentirse irritado e impaciente por la falta de resultados o una evidencia sólida que probara que estaban haciendo algo más que caminar como idiotas.

—Sólo es una choza vieja —gruñó. La gente tonta solía asustarse con sus propios cuentos de terror, y él no estaba dispuesto a ser engañado por ese tipo de personas.

Sango se acomodó unos mechones castaños que se habían salido de la larga coleta, haciendo que Kirara bajara, recorriendo el lugar. Pasó su mano sobre la frente húmeda y recargó el _Hiraikotsu_ contra la pared.

—Eso parece, pero conforme el tiempo pasa puedes notar cómo la atmósfera se va sintiendo pesada.

Una sola frase y un rostro pálido fueron capaces de preocupar a su pareja, a su esposo.

—¿Estás bien? —una de sus manos se posó en el hombro de la muchacha.

—Sólo es un dolor de cabeza. ¿Y tú?

—Me siento igual. Es una especie de aturdimiento —respondió—. Al menos sabemos que en verdad está pasando algo en este lugar.

—Yo no siento nada, sólo hambre —Inuyasha se dirigió a otra esquina del salón y tomó una pequeña escultura de barro entre sus manos, un perro al que le falta una pata.

A veces le incomodaba verlos de esa forma —mostrando preocupación mutua y compartiendo sonrisas que sólo ellos entendían—. Sabía que estaba mal el sentir esa especie extraña de celos e incluso envidia, pero no podía evitarlo. Los pensamientos llegaban sin aviso.

Molesto por sus sentimientos desagradables, Inuyasha regresó la escultura a la pequeña mesa de donde la tomó. Entonces se percató de que estaba completa, sin ninguna especie de fractura o daño causado por el tiempo. Por un momento se lo achacó a una mente cansada y frustrada, hasta que escuchó cómo las paredes crujían.

Uno de esos sonidos pareció un susurro.

— _Bienvenido_.

En cuestión de un parpadeo, todo cambió de apariencia. Lo podrido se tornó nuevo, lo roto se unió, lo sucio se encontró limpio y lo opacó brillaba otra vez. Era como si hubieran sido transportados atrás en el tiempo, a la era cuando la mansión fue gloriosa.

Eso no era producto de la imaginación de Inuyasha, pues Miroku y Sango observaban el sitio, sorprendidos. Se colocaron en pose de defensa, sosteniendo sus armas, listos para iniciar una lucha si fuera necesario. También, Kirara erizó todo su pelaje, soltando gruñidos de amenaza.

—¿Una ilusión? —Sango preguntó.

—Así parece —Miroku dijo, aún impresionado por el realismo de la misma.

Inuyasha lanzó gritos al aire y a la oscuridad que aumentaba, a nadie en específico: —¡Sal de una vez! —no le gustaban los juegos.

Nadie respondió, la única que se movió fue Kirara, quien corrió hacia la cortina. La pequeña _nekomata_ se quedó parada frente a ella, mostrando los dientes con furia. Sango sintió el impulso de lanzar al _Hiraikotsu_ en esa dirección, pero se detuvo cuando una luz se encendió detrás de la tela, como si fuera un bracero. Después, dos sombras humanas aparecieron, sentadas frente a frente.

Y, como si no fuera suficiente, una de ellas comenzó a hablar.

— _Hacía tiempo que no me visitabas_ —dijo una voz grave, pero juvenil. No se trataba de una mujer, como esperaban, sino un muchacho—. _Es triste porque vivimos en el mismo lugar._

Con una señal, Miroku les pidió a sus compañeros que guardaran silencio.

— _Estoy ocupado_ —contestó la otra sombra, la más alta y que hablaba con un tono profundo. Ese debía ser el señor de la mansión, algo se los decía.

— _Es cierto. Las responsabilidades del hombre poderoso_ —la sombra pequeña se distanció un poco de la otra, moviendo la cabeza hacia la dirección contraria, como si su presencia no le alterara en absoluto—. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quieres que mate a alguien?_ —el muchacho sonó entre aburrido y malicioso. Después el fuego parpadeó, como alterado por una corriente de aire—. _¿Por qué pones esa expresión? No sería la primera, ni la segunda, mucho menos la tercera vez que me lo pidieras._

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio en los que los espectadores temieron que la conversación se hubiera terminado, hasta que el hombre se puso de pie y habló de nuevo, en un susurro pesaroso.

— _En esta ocasión no es por eso_.

— _¿Entonces?_

Cuando el muchacho también se levantó, las sombras desaparecieron y la luz se redujo a la intensidad de una vela, haciendo que el grupo recordara que ya era de noche.

Sango hizo a un lado a la cortina y los tres se encontraron con un papel con la llama casi extinta. Sólo quedaba un pequeño pedazo, pero pudieron reconocerlo como uno de los _ofuda_ de Miroku.

—Si pudo arrancarlo e incluso quemarlo eso quiere decir que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos —Sango dictó, sonado como un mal presagio.

—Ya sabemos dónde está —Inuyasha apagó el papel con el pie, manchándose de ceniza—. ¿Qué estamos esperando?

—No sería lo mejor el lanzarnos a él sin saber lo que es —Miroku pidió prudencia y su compañero se molestó.

—No va a aparecer si nos quedamos sentados esperando a que nos lo diga con su teatro de sombras —soltó—. Ya sea un _youkai_ , fantasmas o lo que sea, va a aparecer y va a venir por nosotros. Prefiero que seamos los primeros en atacar.

—Inuyasha tiene razón —Sango se puso de su lado, a pesar de que ella era del tipo estratega—. Sabemos que el dueño mató a gente antes con ayuda de ese muchacho, por lo que ambos pudieron ser los responsables de la masacre y el secuestro de Sei-sama. Desconocemos si se realizó algún tipo de ceremonia fúnebre, así que lo más probable es que sea una unión de varias almas vengativas, y son muy inestables.

—No lo han demostrado aún —Miroku comentó.

—Lo harán si se lo permitimos —Inuyasha agregó, insistiendo—. Ya han probado que son agresivas con esos mocosos.

—Tal vez tengas razón —el monje aceptó—, pero sé que aún nos falta información por conocer.

—Lo sabremos si lo buscamos.

El grupo ya había hablado y, a causa de que respetaban su opinión y conocimientos, él era quien tenía la última palabra.

Kirara gruñó de nuevo, viendo en dirección al pasillo que habían explorado en la tarde. Se veía tenuemente iluminado y ellos ya sabían por qué. Miroku asintió como señal para que el grupo entrara en él. En ese lugar, la ilusión también surtió efecto, por lo que las paredes, el piso y el techo estaban limpios; al menos eso se notaba bajo la luz de los papeles ardientes que flotaban en el aire.

Estaban siendo guiados a la boca del lobo sin mostrar resistencia.

Inuyasha se aferró a la empuñadura de _Tessaiga_. Quería utilizarla, pero cualquier ataque, sin importar qué tan simple fuera, tendría el poder como para hacer que el lugar se cayera en pedazos —sólo tenía una apariencia diferente, era la misma estructura—. Por más que le frustrara, tendría que depender de Sango y Miroku por ese momento, hasta la aparición del responsable.

Era de esperarse el que los _ofuda_ los guiaran al lugar donde la muchacha aristócrata había muerto.

—¿Ella es la guía? —la exterminadora habló en voz baja, aún así, su voz hizo eco.

—Eso lo vamos a descubrir —Miroku se acercó a la gruesa puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada. Intentó abrirla, pero ésta no cedió. Inuyasha se unió a él, empujado con todas sus fuerzas, sin resultado alguno.

—Si no hay otra opción, debemos tirarla —Sango se veía decidida a hacerlo, y eso pareció alertar a los espíritus, pues los papeles se agitaron y agruparon frente a ellos, como un enjambre en llamas. A sus espaldas, la puerta chirrió mientras se abría lentamente.

De repente, todos los _ofuda_ se apagaron y movieron rápidamente, empujando a la muchacha con la suficiente fuerza para separarla de su arma y obligarla a entrar.

—¡Sango! —sus compañeros gritaron, mientras corrían detrás de ella.

Era complicado seguirle el paso porque cada vez que una de las puertas corredizas se abría para dejar entrar a Sango, ésta se cerraba para ellos. Sólo se movía hasta que ésta lo quería y para ese entonces la exterminadora ya había cruzado la siguiente. La última puerta les condujo a una habitación en completa oscuridad, y se cerró para negarle el acceso a la _nekomata_.

Con la respiración agitada, Inuyasha sintió cómo su cabeza daba vueltas. Estaba tan confundido que incluso olvidó la razón del por qué se encontraba ahí, y el sonido de algo golpeando la puerta y unos rugidos salvajes no le ayudaba a recordarlo. ¿Por qué Kirara estaba tan alborotada? En todo caso, ¿quién era _Kirara_?

Hubo una iluminación titilante que le permitió darse cuenta de que había alguien a su lado. Ese muchacho de ojos azules le pareció conocido hasta que la luz parpadeó nuevamente y sus rasgos cambiaron. Él no fue el único en no saber qué pasaba ni a quién tenía en frente, porque el hombre con una pequeña barba puntiaguda y vestido con un atuendo que recordaba al de los monjes le vio con la frente arrugada y la nariz fruncida.

Un nuevo lapso de oscuridad y ambos lo comprendieron.

Cuando la luz llegó de nuevo, él se puso el _juunihitoe_ púrpura que estaba tirado en el piso —qué extraño, si él lo traía puesto hace un segundo—, fue hacia la mesa, colocó dos cojines y le señaló al hombre que se sentara en uno, lo cual hizo.

Él aprovechó para tomar una jarra de _sake_ y servir un vaso para su visitante. Él no bebía alcohol, no porque no le gustara, sino porque jamás lo probó. No creía totalmente en eso de que le resultaría venenoso porque no era débil, pero le detenía el saber que seguía siendo un perro.

 _¿Verdad?_

El alcohol llenó el pequeño recipiente de porcelana y, antes de que el hombre lo tomara, él se vio reflejado en la superficie líquida. Ojos tan negros como su cabello, el cual le llegaba a los hombros y, esta vez, con un mechón recogido por una peineta. Las pequeñas cejas ovaladas enmarcando el rostro redondo y pálido. No desaparecieron las delgas marcas magentas en las mejillas y la frente, ni la gruesa cicatriz que rodeaba todo su cuello.

Tuvo el ligero sentimiento de que algo no encajaba, pero unos parpadeos solucionaron las cosas. Luego retomó la conversación que ambos habían dejado pendiente.

—¿Se fugó? —comentó, sentándose frente al hombre.

El diseñador de kimonos se bebió el _sake_ de un solo trago antes de contestar.

—Eso parece. Sólo dejó una carta —su vista se mantuvo frente al vaso y él se lo rellenó nuevamente, aunque su acompañante no lo tomó.

—Pensé que después de todo lograrías hacer que se casara contigo —le dijo, recostando su cabeza sobre la mesa—. Cuando viste su rostro por un descuido, fuiste embrujado. Aunque supongo que era muy joven para ti —él fijó su vista en el hombre y notó cómo sus ojos seguían observando su bebida, tan abstraído en sí mismo. Casi sintió eso que llamaban pena, así que intentó animarlo—: De todas formas, sigo sin entender qué tienen de interesante los humanos.

El comentario sonó muy falto de sentimientos para el hombre, por lo que sus ojos le dedicaron una mirada furiosa.

—No lo sabes porque no eres uno —soltó. No entendía por qué siempre se enojaba con él.

—Nunca lo fui y jamás lo seré —respondió. Pasó su dedo sobre la cicatriz y su señor de repente se mostró incómodo.

—Nunca cambias —comentó, mientras daba un trago y evadían su mirada—. Han pasado casi veinte años y tú te ves igual. Yo soy el único que envejece.

—El trato no incluye juventud eterna.

—Al final, siento que soy la parte que menos sale beneficiada.

El recipiente se encontró vacío de nuevo y él volvió a servirle más. Al mismo tiempo que lo hacía, continuó hablando con voz serena.

—Dejaste tu vida en esa aldea, te volviste rico y obtuviste un lugar en la corte. Incluso te vengaste de quienes pisotearon tus sueños y orgullo… ¿Qué más quieres?

El hombre casi le arrebató el vaso, derramando la mitad del alcohol. Aun así, se lo llevó a los labios, evitando que él lo tomara. Siempre terminaba por irritarse a causa dd sus atenciones.

—Escucha los susurros y rumores con esas orejas que tienes —le regañó—. Todos hacen comentarios sobre mi linaje sospechoso, el que siempre obtengo lo que quiero, el que mi personal desaparezca... Nadie quiere permanecer a mi lado. Si la mala suerte es el pago, ¿realmente qué es lo que tengo?

—Más de lo que tenías antes.

Sus cejas espesas temblaron, como demasiado indecisas para elegir un sentimiento. Al final ganó la seriedad y la mirada distante.

—Puede que tengas razón —murmuró. Luego se bebió lo que quedaba de _sake_ antes de levantarse.

—¿Ya te vas? —desde la comodidad de su cojín, el muchacho vio la espalda de su señor y cómo éste volteaba para ver, por fin, su rostro.

—Una última cosa —dijo. Otra vez ese rostro tembloroso que luchaba por mantener la compostura, siempre tratando de creerse el papel del amo. Después de todo ese tiempo, seguía sin asimilar que era el dueño de un arma—. Ese kimono…

Él se arrodilló y extendió los brazos para que pudiera ver mejor los detalles, se vio hasta un poco vanidoso.

—¿Te gusta? Es femenino, pero ya sabes que esas cosas no me importan —ropa de hombres y mujeres, el maquillaje… no comprendía la diferencia o el por qué no podía usarlos todos.

Su amo titubeó un poco: —Se parece al que le regalé a Sei-sama.

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como un pajarillo curioso y, a diferencia de su dueño, el muchacho —el perro— no dudó ni un segundo antes de hablar: —Es porque es el mismo.

El hombre saltó sobre la mesa que los separaba, derribándolo al caerse sobre él. Un sonido extraño —el tintinear de algo metálico y pesado chocando sobre el piso— le llamó la atención y, cuando levantó el rostro para ver a su agresor, la cara de su señor se tornó diferente. Se distrajo a causa de ese rostro carente de arrugas, por la breve visión de un joven monje.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —el hombre de siempre le gritó con desesperación, al mismo tiempo que agitaba su cuerpo. Él continuaba inalterable y eso terminó por enfurecer al amo, tanto que se atrevió a darle una bofetada.

—Se terminó la bebida —soltó sin más. Su mejilla estaba enrojecida, y él sólo señaló con la vista al jarroncillo del _sake_ , después al mueble donde guardaba agua y el alcohol para su dueño—. Busca más.

El señor de los kimonos casi tropezó varias veces a causa de la prisa. Esto no era una carrera, no ganaba nada llegando rápido. Por fin lo entendió cuando abrió la alacena y el cuerpo de la mujer chocó contra la madera.

Sus fuerzas lo abandonaron al contemplar el cuerpo pálido y flácido, con parte del cuello destrozado por una herida que llegaba hasta el hombro izquierdo. La carne estaba muy rosada, casi gris, en lugar de rojiza. Esa visión hizo que el perro recordara el sabor metálico, la sensación suave en su boca y el que usó su antiguo kimono para limpiar la sangre que quedó en el piso cuando se cansó de dar lametadas. Sólo se alimentó de ella unas dos veces más antes de que dejara de saber bien.

Él se acercó al hombre que se había derrumbado y, desde esa distancia, vio cómo el larguísimo cabello negro de la mujer cambió brevemente al castaño.

—¿Cómo pudiste? —el adulto balbuceó como pequeño—. ¡No vas a estar satisfecho hasta llevártelo todo, ¿verdad?! —el hombre metió la mano en una de sus mangas y de ahí sacó una daga—. ¡Maldita cosa!

El muchacho se llevó la mano al costado y, al levantarla, vio su propia sangre en sus dedos. El hombre sacó la daga de su cuerpo y el herido se dejó caer. No era el dolor, sino la sorpresa lo que lo golpeó. Su dueño lo había lastimado, otra vez.

Con un aliento agitado de fondo, el perro se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en sus brazos. Cuando se halló sentado, se quitó el _juunihitoe_ —no era tan estúpido como para olvidar cuánto valía— y lo arrojó, quedándose con el torso desnudo. El hombre contuvo la respiración cuando lo vio de nuevo de pie, con la herida cerrada.

Antes si quiera de que su amo tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo, él le dio una patada y le hizo perder el equilibrio. El muchacho se sentó sobre su pecho y no se quitó de ahí sin importar cuánto se moviera o quejara el hombre.

—Deja de chillar —molesto, le pagó la bofetada anterior con otra, también le cubrió la boca—. Ahora escúchame: sólo te salvé de muchos problemas. ¿Crees que ella simplemente hubiera dejado pasar esto? Claro que no.

Unos ojos húmedos protestaban sin palabras. Esos malditos ojos eran los culpables por fijarse en alguien inalcanzable, olvidando su situación y lo desagradable que era —que estaba maldito—. Cuánto quería arrancárselos con sus propias garras.

Se aburrió de ser puesto en segundo lugar a pesar de que todo lo que hizo fue obedecerlo y serle fiel, siempre; mientras que su pago era el encierro, el desprecio y la soledad, el ser olvidado por su amo y creador. Estaba cansado de esperar.

—No soy una mascota que puedas abandonar —el muchacho oprimió sus mejillas con fuerza. Él jamás pidió ser como era—. Jamás te podrás deshacer de mí. Estaré pegado a ti como tu sombra y, sólo así, podrás imaginar cómo es estar en mi lugar.

El perro se bajó del cuerpo del hombre y éste se arrastró, tratando de huir con la poca energía que le quedaba. Él fue a su lado y se aferró a él, a pesar de sus protestas, llanto y golpes débiles. No se movió hasta que su amo se quedó dormido. Él también cerró y abrió los ojos, agotado.

Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad a causa del mareo y el cuerpo de Miroku sobre uno de sus brazos. Por suerte, notó que sólo se encontraba inconsciente y, al ver hacia el otro lado de la habitación, vio que el pecho de Sango subía y bajaba. Alterado, tocó su costado y cuello, sin encontrar nada extraño. De nuevo era él mismo.

Cuando logró mantener el equilibrio y sintió un poco de sus fuerzas recuperadas, abrió la puerta para que Kirara entrara. Sin decir nada, le dio la tarea de proteger a sus amigos y ella se acostó en medio de ambos.

Inuyasha salió y con una sola pisada que puso en el pasillo, el juego de sombras regresó, tomando el papel de las víctimas del perro, derramando la sangre del pasado, fresca, pegajosa y goteando desde el techo, manchando su ropa. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo con su mente, pero estaba completamente seguro de que él no era el responsable.

Su estómago gruñía, se estaba muriendo de hambre. La sensación aumentó cuando se encontró en el ala derecha, y una insoportable sed se sumó a sus padecimientos al llegar frente a la habitación que buscaba. _El perro_ no les permitió llegar a ese lugar porque primero quería compartir su dolor. Y ahora era el momento para terminar con él.

El cuarto enorme ya no le impresionó, por lo que fue directamente hacia la mampara, la tiró y vio el mueble sellado con amuletos antiguos. El hombre debió ser muy iluso si pensó que eso serviría para algo antes de dejar la mansión. Lo único que causó fue que parte del rencor de ese muchacho se quedara en ese lugar, formando una maldición dentro de otra maldición. Rompió la protección.

El _youki_ emanaba de la cabeza cercenada de un perro. Tan deshidratada que se asemejaba a una momia, aunque aún podían distinguirse mechones de pelo negro, blanco y marrón. Cuando Inuyasha desenfundó a _Tessaiga_ , ésta comenzó a ladrar en una mezcla de gritos desesperados, hambrientos y tristes que volvieron a arrebatarle sus fuerzas.

Podía sentir como suyos los recuerdos, la pena, el dolor y la espera que nunca terminaba.

Inuyasha levantó su espada y apuntó hacia la cabeza. El sudor se resbalaba por su frente y espalda, las manos le temblaban. Aún estaba bajo la influencia de la presencia.

—¡Viento cortante! —gritó, con la lengua seca y la garganta adolorida.

Una voz se sobrepuso a la suya, otra escena del pasado: _—¡Mi dolor no se compara con el tuyo!_ —la imagen de un hombre joven llegó a su mente, blandiendo su _katana_ contra un cachorro escuálido atado en un árbol.

Cuando el ataque golpeó a su objetivo, la cabeza se desintegró, los ladridos terminaron e Inuyasha cayó de rodillas mientras la habitación caía en pedazos.

…

El grupo se sentó afuera de lo que quedaba de la mansión. No encendieron fogata alguna, sólo descansaron en silencio, esperando a que el sol saliera. Miroku y Sango estaban juntos, con los hombros unidos y a penas espacio entre ellos. Sango había comentado que se desmayó al momento en que entró a la habitación, que lo único que escuchó fueron unas personas desconocidas hablando. Pero Miroku no olvidaba lo visto. La imagen de su esposa compartiendo la muerte de Sei seguía en su cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba al frente, con pequeñas heridas causadas por escombros que cayeron sobre él y también rasguños de cuando Kirara lo sacó.

—¿Cómo? —él rompió el silencio con lo primero que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Cómo era posible que eso se hubiera tratado de un _inugami_? No era como Sesshoumaru o su padre, mucho menos él. La diferencia no se encontraba sólo en la apariencia, sino en la presencia enteramente oscura y agónica.

Sango habló: —Los _inugami_ no sólo nacen de padre y madre. Así como las _nekomata_ , también pueden ser creados de otra forma. Pero la suya es más violenta —acarició a la pequeña gata acostada en su regazo—. Haces que un perro pase hambre, sed, incluso hay algunos que los entierran vivos o hacen que un grupo de perros peleen hasta que sólo quede uno. Al degollarlo, el _youkai_ nace.

—Es un producto del rencor y el deseo de venganza —la sentencia de Miroku fue afirmada por Sango.

—¿Mueren si terminas con la cabeza? —Inuyasha aún tenía muchas preguntas y esa era una de las más importantes. Su pecho dolía y él no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón principal.

—No estoy segura —la muchacha respondió—. No lo creo. Si fuera así, se la habría llevado antes de irse.

El brazo de Miroku rodeó el hombro de Sango, tratando de transmitirle calor. Ambos se notaban adormilados.

—El dueño no se fue solo.

Inuyasha no sabía si sentirse aliviado por ello —¿Por qué?— o perturbado. Podría imaginar con facilidad al hombre dejando atrás todo lo que construyó después de percatarse, por fin, de que jamás estaría satisfecho con eso, que jamás sería feliz —con el dinero no saldaría sus malas acciones—. Seguramente se alejó en la oscuridad, sin nada más que lo que traía puesto y esa sensación congelada en la espalda que le decía que estaba siendo observado. Siempre lo sería hasta el día de su muerte.

Un perro fiel jamás abandona a su dueño.

El rostro preocupado de Yasuhiro apareció junto con el sol. Casi se desmayó al ver el estado actual del lugar —más de la mitad de una enorme construcción derrumbada—, por lo que tuvo que ser sostenido por uno de los sirvientes que le acompañaban. Más tranquilo, el hombre les agradeció profundamente y pago sus servicios en metálico y algunos alimentos. Pero Miroku declinó la oferta de pasar el tiempo que necesitaran en la casa de Yasuhiro, para sorpresa de su compañero.

—Un día, Inuyasha —le recordó, con el humor mejorado después de unas horas de sueño—. Fue lo que dijiste.

Sango se estiró, lanzando un pequeño bostezo.

—Caminemos primero, al menos mientras Kirara descansa lo suficiente —ella propuso.

—No me digas que ahora te quieres quedar —Miroku bromeó, haciendo que él colocara un gesto de desagrado.

—Claro que no —ya había tenido suficiente de viajar. Era momento de regresar a casa.

Gracias al viento que chocaba contra su rostro, pudo sentir que esa piel que vestía realmente era la suya. El calor del sol hizo que sus escalofríos desaparecieran, también la compañía disipó poco a poco algunos pensamientos deprimentes.

No todas las esperas estaban basadas en algo oscuro como la pertenencia —sentirse un objeto que no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de tener un nombre—; algunas se hacían por decisión propia. Así que él continuaría con la suya.

* * *

 _ **NOTAS**_ _:_

 _-La mansión pertenece al_ _Periodo Heian_ _(794-1185), mientras que el Sengoku comenzó en el año 1467 y terminó unos cien años después._

 _-Flores del infierno:_ _Conocidas como Lycoris radiata, Red Spider Lily y higanbana, es una flor que tiene su propia leyenda e incluso se dice que da mala suerte en el amor (aparecen en el primer ending del anime). Crecen en otoño._

 _-_ _Ofuda_ _: una especie de amuleto de protección._

* * *

 _Paralelismos. ¿Los notaron? Yo no me di cuenta de ellos hasta que iba por la mitad de la historia, soy tan distraída. Es la primera vez que escribo bajo estos géneros, así que desconozco si lo hice apropiadamente. Incluso viví mi propia experiencia de terror cuando el archivo previo dejó de servir (casi me arranco la cabeza por la desesperación)._

 _Como sea, dejando mi melodrama, les invito a visitar la actividad, ya sea para participar (¡Aún hay tiempo!) o conocer cuáles historias nacieron de ella. Por mi parte, planeo hacer una especie de maratón de Halloween leyéndolas entre las cobijas, por si acaso._

 _Loops se despide, por el momento. La próxima vez que nos veamos será en una de mis actualizaciones pendientes ;)  
_


End file.
